1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle pedal. More specifically, the present invention relates to a clipless or step-in bicycle pedal with a front clamping member having an enlarged unobstructed passageway to allow mud to freely pass therethrough.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving their components. One particular component of the bicycle, which has been extensively redesigned over the past years, is the bicycle pedal.
In recent years, bicycle pedals have been designed for specific purposes such as for pleasure, off road biking, road racing, etc. One particular type of bicycle pedal, which is gaining more popularity, is the step-in or clipless pedal, which releasably engages a cleat secured to the sole of a cyclist""s shoe. The clipless pedal has a pedal spindle that can be mounted on the crank of a bicycle, a pedal body that is rotatably supported on this pedal spindle, and a cleat engagement mechanism. In an off road bicycle pedal the cleat engagement mechanism front and rear cleat clamping members that are fixed on both sides of the pedal body for engaging front and rear portions of a cleat. Road racing pedals typically only has a cleat engagement mechanism on one side of the pedal body. In either case, in this type of bicycle pedal, the rider steps onto the pedal and the cleat engagement mechanism automatically grips on to the cleat secured to the bottom of the cyclist""s shoe.
More specifically, when attaching the cyclist""s shoe to the step-in pedal via the cleat, the cyclist moves the shoe obliquely downwardly and forwardly relative to the pedal body such that the front end of the cleat engages a front hook or clamping member of the pedal body. Once the front end of the cleat is engaged with the front hook of the pedal body, the cyclist places the rear end of the cleat in contact with a guide portion of the rear hook or clamping member of the pedal body. In this position, the cyclist presses the shoe downwardly against the pedal to cause the rear hook or clamping member to initially pivot rearwardly against the force of a spring to move the rear hook or clamping member to a cleat releasing position. The rear end of the cleat then enters a position opposite a back face of the rear hook or clamping member. Then, the rear hook or clamping member returns under the force of a biasing member or spring so that the rear hook or clamping member engages the rear end of the cleat. This engagement fixes the cyclist""s shoe to the pedal via the cleat.
When releasing the shoe from the pedal, the cyclist will typically turn the shoe about an axis perpendicular or approximately perpendicular to the tread of the pedal, using the front end of the cleat as a pivoting point. As a result of this pivoting action, the rear hook or clamping member is pivoted rearwardly against the force of the spring to a cleat releasing position to release the shoe.
When step-in pedals are used for road type bikes, the pedal is typically only provided with a single clamping assembly such that the cyclist""s shoe can only be coupled to one of the two sides of the pedal. Off road or mountain type bikes, on the other hand, usually have a pair of clamping assemblies such that the cyclist""s shoe can be clamped to either side of the pedal. In either case, it is desirable to design the pedal to be as compact and lightweight as possible.
One problem with most clipless pedals is that they are quite small and can have several moving parts. As a result of these types of pedal designs, the moving parts often can become clogged with dirt or mud in wet riding conditions. Dirt or mud can effect the release of the cleat from the clipless pedal, or affect insertion of the cleat into the clamping members of the clipless pedal. This can especially be a problem if the dirt or mud dries within the moving parts of the clipless pedal. This is usually more of a problem for off-road type bicycle riding. Additionally, in recent years, down hill races, dual slalom races, cross-country races and other such off-road races for mountain bikes and BMX (bicycle motor-cross) have been widely staged. In any of these off-road type races, unlike in road racing, the riders traverse an unpaved track or course. Furthermore, with this type of off-road racing, the foot must be repeatedly taken off the pedal during cornering and replaced on the pedal after the corner has been exited. Similarly, in recreational off-road riding, the cyclist""s shoes must often be repeatedly removed and reattached to the bicycle pedals depending on the riding situation. Unfortunately, since off-road riding is performed on unpaved roads, mud clings to the pedals and tends to clog the cleat clamping members. Once the cleat clamping members become clogged with mud, the cleat cannot be engaged in the cleat clamping members and the shoe cannot be attached to the pedal. Moreover, the mud often clogs the biasing mechanism such that the clamping members may not operate properly.
Additionally, many clipless or step-in type bicycle pedals have a tension adjusting mechanism to adjust the biasing force of biasing members of at least one clamping member. Often, these tension adjusting mechanisms include several small parts or pieces. Sometimes it is desirable to have an extremely large or extremely small biasing force applied to at least one of the clamping members for certain riding conditions. However, when tightening or loosening the tension adjusting mechanism of these prior clipless or step-in type bicycle pedals, the parts can become completely detached from other parts of the tension adjusting mechanism and/or the bicycle pedal itself. It can be very difficult to reattach the small parts of the tension adjusting mechanism of these bicycle pedals. Moreover, it is possible that some of the small parts can be lost if parts of the tension adjusting mechanism are detached from the bicycle pedal.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a bicycle pedal which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. More specifically, in view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for a clipless bicycle pedal which limits or prevents dirt, mud, or the like from contaminating the adjustment mechanism and/or biasing member. Additionally, in view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for a clipless bicycle pedal which includes a tension adjusting mechanism which limits removal of small parts of the tension adjusting mechanism from the bicycle pedal. This invention addresses these needs in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
One object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle pedal, which limits or prevents dirt, mud, or the like, from contaminating the adjustment mechanism and/or the biasing mechanism.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle pedal with an enlarged unobstructed longitudinal passageway arranged between one of the clamping members and the hub body that allows dirt, mud, or the like, to be extracted from the bicycle pedal body.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle pedal that is strong, yet relatively lightweight.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle pedal that is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture and assemble.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle pedal with a tension adjusting mechanism, which is not easily removed from the bicycle pedal.
The foregoing objects can basically be attained by providing a bicycle pedal for attaching a shoe thereto via a cleat, comprising a pedal shaft, a pedal body, a first clamping member, a first biasing member and a second clamping member. The pedal shaft has a first end adapted to be coupled to a bicycle crank and a second end with a center axis extending between the first and second ends. The pedal body is rotatably coupled to the second end of the pedal shaft. The pedal body has a first end and a second end with inner and outer longitudinal sides extending between the first and second ends. The pedal body has a longitudinal plane extending between the first and second ends and passing through the center axis of the pedal shaft. The first clamping member is pivotally coupled to the first end of the pedal body between a clamping position and a release position. The first clamping member has a first cleat engagement surface. The first biasing member is coupled between the pedal body and the first clamping member. The second clamping member is coupled to the second end of the pedal body. The second clamping member has a second cleat engagement surface arranged between the inner and outer longitudinal sides of the pedal body and facing the longitudinal plane of the pedal body. The second clamping member is configured to form an unobstructed longitudinal passageway. The unobstructed longitudinal passageway has a height at least substantially equal to the distance between the second clamping member and the second end of the pedal body, and a width at least as large as a width of the second cleat engagement surface.
The foregoing objects can also basically be attained by providing a bicycle pedal for attaching a shoe thereto via a cleat, comprising a pedal shaft, a pedal body, a first clamping member, a first biasing member, and a second clamping member. The pedal shaft has a first end adapted to be coupled to a bicycle crank and a second end with a center axis extending between the first and second ends. The pedal body is rotatably coupled to the second end of the pedal shaft. The pedal body has a first end with first inner and outer flanges and a second end with second inner and outer flanges to form inner and outer longitudinal sides extending between the first and second ends. The pedal body has a longitudinal plane extending between the first and second ends and passing through the center axis of the pedal shaft. The first clamping member is pivotally coupled to the first end of the pedal body between a clamping position and a release position. The first clamping member has a first cleat engagement surface. The first biasing member is coupled between the pedal body and the first clamping member. The second clamping member is fixedly coupled to the second end of the pedal body. The second clamping member has an inner attachment point coupled to the second inner flange, an outer attachment point coupled to the second outer flange, an additional attachment point coupled to the first outer flange and a second cleat engagement surface. The second cleat engagement surface is arranged between the inner and outer longitudinal sides of the pedal body and faces the longitudinal plane. The second clamping member is configured to form an unobstructed longitudinal passageway. The unobstructed longitudinal passageway has a height at least substantially equal to the distance between the second clamping member and the second end of the pedal body and a width at least as large as a width of the second cleat engagement surface.
The foregoing objects can also basically be attained by providing a bicycle pedal for attaching a shoe thereto via a cleat, comprising a pedal shaft, a pedal body, a first clamping member, a first biasing member, an adjustment member, and a second clamping member. The pedal shaft has a first end adapted to be coupled to a bicycle crank and a second end. The pedal body is rotatably coupled to the second end of the pedal shaft. The pedal body has a first end and a second end with a longitudinal axis extending between the first and second ends. The first clamping member is pivotally coupled to the first end of the pedal body between a clamping position and a release position. The first clamping member has a first clamping portion with a first cleat engagement surface and an adjustment portion with a hole formed therein. The first biasing member is coupled between the pedal body and the first clamping member. The adjustment member is arranged between the first clamping member and the biasing member. The adjustment member has a head arranged in the hole of the adjustment portion, an enlarged section arranged on a biasing member side of the adjustment portion, and an adjustment plate adjustably mounted on the adjustment member to adjust tension of the biasing member on the first clamping member. The second clamping member is coupled to the second end of the pedal body. The second clamping member has a second cleat engagement surface.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the present invention.